Duel
by Sohmachi
Summary: Chapter Four is up guys. It's been a while and you want it bad! Hahaha... joking. ;D But it has been a while.
1. Prologue, Open Wound

Title: Duel, Prologue, Open Wound  
  
Summary: Well I'm back again, more romance stories!! =) =) Well! You know me! This is just how I have to be. =) This time I have been captivated by the relationship between Quatre and Dorothy. =) This story takes place before Performance. I plan to do this with all my little G-boys.. =P  
  
Don't forget, Endless Waltz took place a year after the series. Everyone is 17 years old in this one. In Performance everyone is 18, meaning that everyone is about 21 when Quatre and Dorothy get married. (I don't consider it a spoiler to this story because it has nothing to do with it and I didn't even focus on it, and I won't. =P I'll just do some things to help people understand Performance more. *Three more couples to go..*)  
  
==  
  
After Colony 197, takes place before Performance  
  
Never thought you'd miss the enemy  
Keep your blood flowing  
I'll stain it with my own hands  
  
Quatre sipped his tea, looking out the Arabian Winner Mansion. Earth. He looked across from him eyeing the seat that Duo sat in almost three years ago. Lonely. But he guessed it was nice for a change, his little retreat.  
  
I'm forcing myself to find you in hidden things  
Although I know you aren't there doesn't mean a thing  
  
No sun showed its rays today, either that or too much had. Sand swirled around the mansion in clouds of inanimate locusts, biting and gritting their teeth at life. The Desert Prince smiled at the suppressed beauty; defensive and strong but it could be blocked by a single wall.  
  
Never thought I'd miss the enemy  
I keep my blood flowing  
You'll stain it with your own hands  
  
Sip. The Desert Prince struggled, positioning himself. Once again, the beauty of the sandstorm had captivated his mind, pulling him into silent excitement. Blindly, as love usually is, the Boy's hand swiftly touched his soft spot.  
  
I'll always be sure to keep a part of me with you  
A secret wrapped around your collar  
A lock worn around your heart  
One you'll forget and find again  
  
He gasped, breathing in deeply; memories blinding him once more. Mobile Dolls. Guns. Fencing. Dorothy. Kind. Trowa. Leave me. Gritting his teeth, he looked behind him into the past. "Stop it Quatre, take a hold of yourself." The Desert Prince sighed as he took control of himself once again. Kind and gentle.  
  
==  
  
Dorothy had had enough. It had been almost three years already and she had not slept a single night. She still hadn't won against the nightmares. Exiting her plane she glanced at her surroundings, clenching her fists as they passed. "There is no escaping this time Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Deadly but gracefully, she walked up towards the mansion. Step by step through the sandstorm. It hurt, but it didn't hurt enough. The Rose wasn't weak or strong, but bounded by an eternal trust bestowed into her mind. The eternal battle she had fought for three years would end today.  
  
Baby, some say opposites attract  
Others warn our lonely hearts  
But in the end, my footsteps still lead to you  
  
Still walking, the Velvet Rose opened the front door, welcoming herself and brushing off any excess sand. She ripped off her long leather coat; it was a Street Rat style look. Black was now her favorite color.  
  
I keep asking for them to take me to you  
But I guess I'll just have to get there myself  
  
"Excuse me Miss but is there something you need?" A man rushed to her side from the neighboring hallway, ready to assist her.  
  
I need Quatre. "I need." The Velvet Rose stopped her train of thought, breathing in; catching herself. You kind weakling. Recollected once again, she spoke, command echoing the walls of her voice. "I need to talk to Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
==  
  
A/N: DAMNIT! IF YOU READ PERFORMANCE PLEASE HELP ME HERE!!! (Did I get the time right!? Hahaha.) Anyways, sorry about that. Hope you like, next one will be coming up soon. =) =) Please REVIEW! =) =) =) =) Thanks for reading! Expect an email if you review by the way. n_n' 


	2. One on One

Title: Duel, Chapter One, One on One  
  
Summary: Have no clue yet.. but count on someone else to challenge this time.  
  
==  
  
"Please wait here while I get Master Quatre." Dorothy nodded as the man ran towards Quatre's retreat. She looked around her, it was impressive. Even that Velvet Rose had to admit, it was pretty lonely for a bachelor.  
  
==  
  
The words are taking me in  
In place of you  
  
Quatre listened to the door open quietly squeaking. "Hmm? What is it Ahmed?" The Desert Prince didn't look over at the boy; instead he continued to stare out to his window.  
  
"There is someone here to see you Master Quatre." The man bowed towards the boy's back, Quatre was in his thinking mood today; it wasn't usual.  
  
Quatre furrowed his brow, taking more sips as they conversed in silence. "Who is it?"  
  
"Someone by the name of Catalonia Master Quatre." He looked down, concerned.  
  
No sip. The Desert Prince looked down at to his side before closing his eyes. Greenish-blue bowed unprofessionally to an invisible girl in the window. Understanding filled his grace as he stood up; placing the cup on the table.  
  
"Send her in."  
  
==  
  
The Desert Prince was standing at his perch now, looking down gloriously at his kingdom. He wanted to laugh, laugh, laugh his way out. He turned around to the Velvet Rose sipping her tea, usually he would have smiled. But only God knew why he didn't want to.  
  
She could tell he wasn't in his normal mood today, something was edgy about him. His vulnerable strands sticking to the sweat on his face, concentrating without the Zero system this time. Dorothy smiled, his figure stood to the right of her.  
  
He was a like a little innocent doll, covered in spikes; but only on the places you dare hold him. Quatre could be manhandled, but he had his own way of protecting himself. The thought made her smile. My, isn't he the perfect match for a duel.  
  
They had sat in silence for the last five, ten minutes. Neither of them willing to speak, each one growing more cautious of one another; each one getting ready to block a careless move. Yes, this was nothing like Quatre at all. Dorothy loved the fact she could make him uncomfortable.  
  
He broke the silence, he knew why she was here. "How are you Dorothy? It's been a long time seen we've seen each other." Quatre's voice was a stone hitting Dorothy unexpectedly.  
  
So he wanted to play games, then games they would play.  
  
I want to tell you something  
But telling you would make me lose  
The weaker I am  
The harder I'll fall into your arms  
At night  
  
"Miss Catalonia if you don't mind Quatre." She perfectly arched a brow, so she had recovered. He could tell, but he knew where he could hit her.  
  
"Sure thing Miss Catalonia." Quatre's voice was normal now, catching her off guard again. She struggled, so he proved to be a good actor too; this would prove to be fun.  
  
Dorothy took another sip and looked back up at him, he faced the window again. "I see you have recovered since our last Duel Quatre." Inside herself she smirked, she wanted to laugh, laugh, laugh until she died.  
  
It was cruel really, wrong in every aspect but she had to win. Weak minds lost, and Dorothy Catalonia was anything but weak.  
  
Quatre wanted to make this as uncomfortable for her as he could, he would use Duo's attack. A lot had changed in a few years, a lot had changed. "Please Miss Catalonia call me. Q-man."  
  
Dorothy stopped sipping in her tea, instead she wanted to spit it out across at him and walk out. But she kept her stance, she still has some dignity left. "Yes.. Q-man, interesting name."  
  
He smiled as he looked into the desert, her reflection only a few feet away from him. Thanks Duo, I owe you one. "A kind friend of mine lent it to me a while back." Dorothy noticed as his voice focused onto the word Kind, enveloping it with his soft mouth. He would win this duel and she would let him on accident.  
  
She merely sipped on her tea, continuing to test his ability to perform; to see his breaking points. But he caught hers first, having twenty nine sisters didn't show for nothing. It was time for him to make his performance.  
  
He slowly marched towards her, ready for his daring act to set wildfire in the room. Dorothy looked up at his eyes, daring him to step closer; so he did. Quatre watched as the wild beauty sprung from her eyes as he knelt before her.  
  
Silence.  
  
The stars and sun will move forever  
Leaving us to dance upon the moon  
  
Quatre went in for his dare; he was not one of much shame and it would be over within seconds. Nothing but a faint memory to run back to. He was no longer naïve, but prepared and swift; still in an only-Quatre-can- accomplish way.  
  
She soon found herself face to face with the smiling grace. Being pulled in by the moment Dorothy found herself being captivated by the young Soldier. She moved forward as they inched closer and closer together then, Quatre did his dare, he had won.  
  
Quicker than the sandstorm outside he dodged the kiss; hitting her where it hurt. As he aimed for her ear their cheeks brushed; again she was awoken by the spell. Without even a faint whisper, only a giggling smile he finally met his destination Quatre declared victor.  
  
Jupiter could not hold our lust  
Yet the sun would not be big enough for the two of us  
  
The Velvet Rose began to show her heavenly thorns, throwing him off of her she spoke; her voice trembling. "Do not come any closer to me Quatre Raberba Winner!" The Velvet Rose stood, breathing deeply; as she stormed out the door Quatre couldn't help but smile.  
  
He sat for a few seconds watching her exit. His left leg was arched upward, and his right lay slanted towards the floor underneath. Quatre rested his arm on his left leg, taking up his right hand he began to clap. It was beautiful and he still bowed.  
  
With an understanding smile he stood up, facing the only door in the massive room. As a finale Quatre bowed with a sweeping arm. When he rose, ending his encore he offered his hand to a Velvet Rose. As he spoke with the charm of a knight in shining armor; he challenged her one last time. To win.  
  
"It was nice to see you too... Miss Catalonia."  
  
==  
  
Ahmed showed Dorothy to her guest room, ignoring the severe tension growing between them. As she opened the door and walked inside he spoke. "Here is.."  
  
Ahmed's voice no longer clung to the air around her, Dorothy locked the door. Not too shabby; fireplace, decent bedding, and the list went on and on. She was impressed. Dorothy Catalonia shook her head in frustration and hissed at herself in the mirror across the room.  
  
She made her way for the mirror, eyeing the rest of the room as she went.  
  
Dorothy took a seat at the vanity table, examining it as her eyes swept the white paint. The Velvet Rose picked up a black brush that lay beside her, tickled in faint pink flowers. Slowly but surely she began to comb in her own deadly grace. With each six second stroke interval she relived the Duel. And with each stroke she stroked with more forced.  
  
"And he didn't even have to speak." She slammed her fists onto the table, palms facing the white painted mahogany wood. Dorothy took deep breaths and sighed, walking off to the medieval type bedding. As she sat upon the bed she sighed, giving into the hospitality that presented itself around her. She removed her black shoes and relaxed, planning her next move.  
  
He had no shame as they sat in that room; it was a streak she had not seen within the Platinum Gold before. Personally, she wasn't surprised. It was almost as if what happened in that room was expected to be keep as a secret, silent whisper, something to be kept within the shadows. But what if she didn't keep her side of the deal? Her eyes lit up as she massaged her feet: a weakness.  
  
So there was one way to win; Dorothy took up a silent laugh as the idea gave birth in her head. He may not have shame one on one, but she knew for certain that he would with many in that room. And that was all she needed, with a quick leap; regaining herself completely. She ran to her window and eyed the storm outside.  
  
Triumphantly she exclaimed, though silently in her sly maneuvers Dorothy Catalonia whispered, ready for her big performance. "I hope you like to dance Mr. Winner." She laughed deeply within herself, chuckling as if she were on fire inside. "I truly hope you like to dance."  
  
Her eyes scanned the distance of the desert, a faint gleam laughed coldly emitting future regret within her eyes. It was war.  
  
==  
  
She put down the receiver and faced the doorway to the living room; calling to him. "Hey Duo." Hilde called from the kitchen, to the man who lay on the couch. He grumbled in response, pretending to lay in peace. She rolled her eyes and shouted softly. "DUO!"  
  
The Street Rat, bent his black cap over his eyes; helping him to relax. Ugh, great. "Huh?" He stretched, the phone call earlier had awoken him; uncomfortable. Duo waited for her to answer; he would kill whoever was on that phone.  
  
The Daring Dreamer took up a ladle, beginning to stir their dinner. "Apparently Dorothy called, she's invited us over to Quatre's place for a get together." They had been dating for a few months now; The Daring Dreamer and the Street Rat. Nothing would go wrong; because he was the guy for her.  
  
Quatre? Almost biting for an answer this time. "Huh?" Duo sprang up and stared into the kitchen; But? Quatre huh? Woulda thought. "At Quatre's?"  
  
Hilde nodded her head while she threw a few carrots into the soup, sipping it she questioned; no suspicion. "Yeah, why?" The least serious of the five couples; they hadn't grown one bit. Well, Duo had.  
  
The Street Rat smiled, picking up his arms he folded them behind his head; letting himself float back into the couch. "But Dorothy called right?" Duo had to admit, it was about time. Everyone knew it would happen, everyone wanted it to happen. Personally Duo wished they would get it over with; no doubt Quatre would be the first to get married off.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." She stopped stirring, staring into the living room; the darkness hid the Street Rat from her. Hilde turned off the stove and began to set up the table.  
  
He examined the cold dark popcorn on top of the ceiling. Chuckle; it was his trademark. It wasn't too loud and it wasn't too evil, it was Duo. "At least he's found someone."  
  
The problem had arisen a few weeks ago, when Trowa began to pop out of no where. Something Duo would almost call suspicious. Trowa with no girlfriend, Catherine out of his reach, Hilde being in town. It just didn't seem right to him, it seemed too right for him; as if it were planned.  
  
Trowa wasn't a bad looking guy, Duo had to admit that; none of them were really. That's why the girls seemed easy to come by. (Hilde wasn't a bad looking girl, Trowa had to admit that.) But still, Duo had to keep it steady; he wasn't sure of it yet.  
  
The Daring Dreamer stopped dead in her footsteps, in the middle of the doorway; she still held two plates. "What did you say?"  
  
The Street Rat, closed his eyes; soothing his breathing. It wasn't time for a break out; it was time for a reunion. Breathing deeply, he slightly opened his eyes; Duo watched her shadow move about in the kitchen. The kitchen light's attacking the walls like a flashlight shinning into the living room.  
  
He had to admit, he was lucky. There was no use for those plates yet.  
  
The moon isn't lying  
It's about time you came out about it  
And I'm not just talking about Him  
  
==  
  
A/N: Man, that one took forever!! =P Well I just started school again so the chapters are going to take a while longer. =) =) I'm off to do my homework.. I'll be back to write another soon. =) =) Tell me how you like. Uh oh.. Trowa and Hilde? What's this!? 


	3. He Has No Name

Title: Duel, Chapter Two, He Has No Name  
  
Summary: Looks like it's a get together after all!!!  
  
==  
  
Times have changed so suddenly There is nothing left to look back at  
  
"Who was it?" Heero lay down in bed; looking up at the woman before him. She was different now; not just the Vice Foreign Minister and not just a girl he met back then Secretly; and secretly enough he saw her as a well presented candidate for the future (whenever that came to be) Mrs. Yuy. The edge of his lip curled; interesting enough.  
  
The Violet Crown looked down at the receiver; puzzled. As she turned around to face Indigo; her satin flowed in the hotel's misty air, he was still under the covers. They had been sneaking out lately; meeting each other secretly. Booking hotels under fake names; today (and for the past few days) Heero was Mr. Maxwell. One of the names he liked to use.  
  
Usually, she was snuck inside the building; to avoid any types of contact with the media. They had Noin to thank for that; she was sure. "It was Duo." They never slept together. It was the time that mattered between them. He knew it would ruin her reputation and she knew he had a world to save. Easy as pie; or possibly Cheese?  
  
Relena walked over to the bathroom; grabbing her towel before entering. She awaited Heero's response.  
  
It's hard to forget how we met Under the sky at dusk When nothing mattered but us  
  
"What'd he say?" His indigo eyes flashed; sunlight joined them. It had been awhile since he'd seen Duo; but he had a feeling he'd been tracking him lately. No one was supposed to know was; besides Noin. But he didn't doubt that she wouldn't tell him; it was just something she would do.  
  
Relena paused; she knew he had to leave again. Holding it in, she smiled; it brought an unbroken promise out from his eyes. "He said that he wants to meet you in the lobby in ten minutes."  
  
Silence; but no Tension.  
  
Indigo climbed out of bed; it had been a while since the Street Rat visited him. This would prove to be entertaining; at every level. As he slipped on his jeans and shirt, Relena whispered. "You're leaving again aren't you?" But the Violet Crown still smiled; he could tell she was still laughing inside.  
  
Before he answered, he walked into the bathroom; readying himself. He already had his shirt on; and his gun was already set. It wasn't something that would end his life; but he still had to be ready.  
  
As he brushed his teeth; she came up behind him, hugging him slightly and awkward. Instead; he spoke, pushing her away. "I'll be back sometime soon. Keep the door locked; don't answer it if someone knocks."  
  
She smiled back at him; Indigo nodded.  
  
I can understand But do you even care That someday I'll need more?  
  
==  
  
"Now that's a familiar face if I've ever seen one." The Street Rat smiled up at the Indigo boy; he was still walking down the stairs when Duo spotted him.  
  
When Heero met the floor; they stood in silence for a while, examining one another. Two unspoken best friends; the way they used to stand; and the way they would stand forever. They nodded; marching outside. Indigo could tell this Street Rat wanted something.  
  
.  
  
"What'd you come here for?" Heero looked over at Duo; who continued to play with the birds. They walked around the gardens for a short time; the sun had already risen now, making Duo smile. As everything always did. His patience was dying low now; he wanted some answers.  
  
Duo sighed; his trademark, throwing over his hands and outstretching his back. It took out his real personality; something that every person was attracted to. "Dorothy's invited us over to Quat's for a little get- together." He began to smirk.  
  
"Hmmm." Indigo walked towards the coast; it was one of Relena's favorite places to go. They usually rented rooms from hotels that were closer to the coast; the sun rose 'prettier' here. Which was true. "What did Quatre say?"  
  
Duo picked up a rock; they were on the pier now, skipping rocks was something he liked to do. He could never beat Trowa or Heero at it; but he was better than Wufei. That made him the slightest bit proud. "From what I've collected; he has nothing to do with it." He leaned forward, they were even before the horizon; but he wanted to catch Heero's expression. When he saw none; he reassured himself.  
  
"What do you think of that?" He wasn't sure if he had failed to mention the fact that Heero had to talk to Trowa; and Trowa to Wufei. It was like Duo to suffer from some type of memory loss.  
  
The Japanese boy still looked over the horizon; thinking of his options. Chances were this would go chain-letter style. He would invite either Trowa or Wufei and they'd appear happily ever after in the god forsaken middle of no where on Earth. OR. He just wouldn't go at all; let Quatre and Dorothy settle this game by themselves. But he doubted they would be able to; it was just a Quatre-Dorothy thing.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at Duo, skipping stones. One. Two. Three. Heero watched as the American boy picked up another stone. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Sometimes the children who stayed at the hotels would leave stones on the pier; leaving him things to play with. Usually it would piss of the older fishers, so he figured Duo was doing them a favor, indirectly; as usual.  
  
I'd try and help you if you don't mind Competition marks our bloodline Long ago and far away Children stood in our shadows  
  
"Anything else on your mind?" He had learned to read Death; it was something that most people saw as easy. But that was the issue; Duo was just so good at running and hiding, sometimes it didn't matter. Still; Heero could read him now, they were older.  
  
Again; silence stood alone.  
  
Duo sighed; he looked over at the horizon, his cap still bent over his eyes from the night before. "Naw; just something between me and Hilde."  
  
Heero looked over at him; only his eyes moved when he spoke. It made people feel little, small, powerless. But it didn't work on Duo. "Why? What happened?"  
  
Must I force you to speak?  
  
"Hmmm." Duo sat down on the edge of the pier now; Heero joined him shortly after. It was one of those moments that neither of them could remember; would remember in this case. But they both knew; if Relena was watching, or anyone for that matter; there would be a written account in history.  
  
A wise man once told me Tears could be dried Damn liar should burn in Hell That isn't the slightest bit true  
  
They sat for an hour; at the minimum. Throwing glory at the dolphins who road the waves in front of them; wishing they were as free. But one of them had to break; that's how it worked, best friends always had to break.  
  
He stood up now, his braid to his friend that sat over the edge. Throwing another trademark over his right shoulder; he left with his final words. Nothing that Quatre could pull off, or Wufei or Trowa, or even Heero for that matter; and still, Duo expected to see them all very, very soon. He had already seen enough of Trowa; it was time to all of them for once. "Ask No-Name."  
  
As he walked away; Heero counted each footstep that come pounding down on the pier. There were only twenty one steps; the pier wasn't very long. He began to breath deeper now; it wasn't like a model soldier to sigh.  
  
He returned to his standing position. Before he would enter the hotel; his cell phone would be turned on. It looked like he was going to be seeing Trowa sometime soon.  
  
==  
  
A/N: UGH! So sorry that took forever! I've been really busy and yeah yeah enough excuses! Next chapter should be up by next Wednesday; if not, then in a week. Hopefully you enjoyed this one! Leave a review! 


	4. He Said It First

Title: Duel, Chapter Three, He Said It First  
  
Summary: And so it begins!  
  
==  
  
Trowa looked up to the night sky; it shivered with an Earthly existence. Slowly he walked towards his trailer; half expecting half suspecting. Still; it didn't create a big difference; it wasn't his home.  
  
Almost longingly he sighed; it had been a long day. Heero tried to reach him, not to mention hunt him down; but he supposed he didn't answer for a few reasons. Duo. Team. Hilde? He didn't have half a chance anyways. Or it was lost in the past.  
  
As the boy entered the trailer a musky scent entered his nose; he sniffled. Looking down; a certain, almost familiar silence filled the room; he wasn't the only man in there. But he didn't reach for the gun in his back pocket.  
  
"You seem to be unsettled." Trowa shot his head to the left; a Chinese boy leaned on his perch against the table. Green shrugged; meeting Black, almost fashionably. Bite me, Boy; bite me.  
  
Wufei smirked; he was the slickest of all five. And he took pride in everything; his weakness. Trowa's scent filled the air now; a strong muscular smell. This made him laugh inside; once obsessed always obsessed, once insane. always insane. Simple really.  
  
Although his eyes were still closed; it was obvious they were still the same black as usually. Never changing; never daring. Green understood; but didn't feel like talking.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"They've been searching all over for you." Perch. Bite me.  
  
Trowa wasn't on instant guard; instead he walked over to his 'kitchen' and began to make java, a personal favorite. He took his time; running his rough hands along the many teacups in the pantry. Each one a different design; reminding him of Alice in Wonderland. The Mad-hatter. he smiled. Kind of like him; except, he wasn't one who liked hats, masks more like. "What for?"  
  
Black stretched; his first movement in a long time. It was clear that he was now welcome; or not rejected anyways. He had been waiting for Trowa for almost five hours now; it was three o' clock in the morning. Where he was; he didn't know nor did he care, but he was sure a certain Street Rat did.  
  
Wufei only shrugged; shall he do this straightforward? "Maxwell isn't happy." Of course; he smirked inside and out this time. Nothing special; just. entertaining more of. He looked back up at the boy, seating himself at the table in a perch.  
  
Silence.  
  
"From what I hear he's pissed at you." His pride on the 'partial' brink of erupting; pride wasted on true naivety.  
  
Trowa had no reaction; instead he marveled at a few teacups, picking up more than he needed. Perhaps he should pretend that he had no idea what he was talking about? Maybe totally ignore him; pretend he isn't there. Act as if it's all smooth sailing.. "Isn't he always pissed at everyone?"  
  
What a bad card to play. He'd rather play a cup.  
  
Chang didn't take it as a welcome; or anything else for that matter. "I'm talking about Hilde; Barton." So this is where the show started; off with the intro into the opening number.  
  
Trowa almost rolled his eyes; almost. This was something that had been kept a well hidden secret among all of them. 'Well-hidden' meant everyone knew, everyone cared, but no one wanted to say anything until the true Rat did. This was when you found out the truth about everyone. "What about her?"  
  
Wufei merely looked back at the boy with no name; he was in a rare mood tonight. Major mood swings; now he was where he should have been at to begin with. Perfect. "I'll rephrase the question; what about you and her?"  
  
He finished the java; the kettle breaking the constant tension that filled the air. The Circus Clown filled the cups; before handing one to Wufei he looked down at him. Their hands nearly touching as Black reached. There went his divided attention; on the cup and on the boy before him. Divided for his safety.  
  
"What about it?" He looked down at Wufei a single time; one piercing green eye stared into blackness. Trowa nodded. It was clear Wufei got the idea. This just wasn't his place.  
  
Black shrugged after taking a careless sip. He would've been more surprised if there was arsenic involved. "I don't know; something Duo brought up. But besides the point."  
  
The clown smiled.  
  
==  
  
A/N: Like I said; I'm very very busy!! AGH!!! SCHOOL!! =(! But I didn't want to not post anything; so this was the best I could do. I'll be sure to post more in a week's time, possibly this weekend! Sorry it's so short!! =(!!! Please leave reviews though! How'd it go? =D! PLEASE! 


	5. Why I Hate You

Title: Duel, Chapter Four, Why I Hate You

Alright, well here it is. The long awaited chap four of Duel. Sorry it took a few months. Haha, I'm only just back on vacation and thought it might be nice to drop by and do my duties as an author. ;D Have fun.

Tick. Tock. Tick.

Heero looked up at the clock in the café. It was beginning to really tick him off. Literally.

_They told me stories_

_I'm watching my back_

_For if you touch her_

_You'll die_

Usually, he wouldn't wait for someone under these circumstances. If it had been Wufei or Duo, he would've left an hour ago. But this was Trowa. It was different with a fellow guy with no name.

His back was facing the entrance and the smell of the cinnamon was beginning to bother him. He held his breath for intervals of seven seconds to cut down on the intake of the incense. Indigo heard a few footsteps echo behind him... Clown.

"I hear you need to tell me something." His voice was on the brink of stoic sarcasm, not like most clowns. Green met with Indigo in less than four seconds. He was standing in front of him now, across the table. 'Why, hello Trowa.'

Heero kept a stare watching Trowa's every moment. Or if he were moving, he would've caught each one. Seven seconds passed. "Sit down."

_In my head the voices play_

_They're telling me of long ago_

_When you made my commands_

And so he did. Trowa never disobeyed a fellow guy with no name.

---

Duo looked around and sighed. Where the hell is this guy?

_I'm sorry but I've been taken lately_

_I don't recall before _

"I've been standing behind you for nearly ten minutes and you haven't noticed me?" Black.

The God jumped and glanced behind him to see an all too familiar face. He smiled. "Well hey; take a look at who's here. Good to see you."

They studied each other in silence; no longer the young boys they once were they acknowledged one another with respect this time, but it was rimmed with sarcasm.

_I remember you, yes I do_

_Don't deny the fact we've grown_

_We're getting taller, smarter_

_Wiser, but our hearts have broken too _

Cobalt blue. Black. Chesnut Brown. Black. Smile. Smirk.

The silence was ended after Duo laughed out loud. "Yes, well it's good to have you back."

They were on the rooftop - across the street was a small café. Cinnamon filled the air and green eyes cautiously met them. This was the intention.

"Hmm. He looks uncomfortable doesn't he?" Black crossed his arms and met Trowa's eyes, they were speaking to him.

_Someone tell me what is going on_

_What the hell has been planned_

_Where do you think you're going?_

He held a stoic expression as Duo adjusted his headpiece, they could both hear the entire conversation.

---

In the café, "This is about Hilde isn't it?" Shifty eyes.

---

"What'd he say?" Black moved his eyes, only his eyes.

"Exactly what I wanted him to..." The God smiled, he nearly broke into a hysterical laugh.

---

"Dorothy, you have stayed here for nearly two days now. How long do you plan to stay?" Q-man looked over at her. They were sitting seat by seat, watching the delicate sandstorm that plagued on the other side of the glass.

He noted her posture, smirk, and her silence. It meant something, he was sure, so he asked.

"What have you been up to?" She looked at him after he accused her rightfully.

Smiling, the Velvet Rose arched a brow. "You'll like what I've been up to. Don't worry – it's only a reunion."

_The sages are telling me_

_They say our prophecies are screwed_

_They say it with twinkling eyes_

But he did, he worried - a lot.

A/N: You're right. My writing style has changed. Hahaha. This is really becoming a soap opera. I'll try and change that soon enough. Well, this chapter is up here just to update you guys on their lives. It seems Trowa is becoming the bad guy. (laughs) Oh well, don't worry!! We're just getting to the good stuff. (giggle) Email me, remind me to update this once you're done reading.


End file.
